A conventional lighting device for forming a desired light distribution pattern has been known which utilizes a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements such as LED devices.
One example of such conventional lighting devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-129404, for example. The lighting device includes a plurality of light source modules each including an LED device as a light source, and optical systems each configured to project light emitted from each of the light source modules onto each different area within a predetermined light distribution pattern in a forward direction.